Visions of Psychicness
by the-vampire-act
Summary: ONESHOT Reid goes to dramatic measure to make Rossi believe Shawn is a real psychic. Please R&R!"


Visions of Psychic-ness

".............what if the BAU crossed-over w/ psych, and our spencey had 2 convince rossi that shawn was an actual psychic? Please R&R!"

"Damn." Spencer Reid muttered under his breath. Rossi wasn't buying Shawn's little act, and, quite frankly, neither was he. But he knew why Shawn had to do it- no one would believe that he was smart enough to notice those small details that could solve the case when no one else could. He understood that if Rossi exposed Shawn as a fraud, he would be out of a job, and he wasn't about to let that happen. Reid himself had already solved the case by following Shawn's dad, Henry, to his dance lesson with a mysterious woman, who-of course- was the killer.

Her name was Diana Lowe, and she murdered 3 men who were all former dance partners. Reid knew from the time line of the deaths, that if he couldn't get Rossi to believe that Shawn wasn't faking in less than 2 hours, Henry would most likely die. Each killing happened one week apart at the 7 pm dance practice- and it was already 5 pm. Reid had tried everything to get him to believe, but it wasn't working. Finally, Reid realized he had no other choice, and gulped hard as he walked in between his own team, and Lassidor with the director of the station at his side.

Reid looked around for Shawn and Gus, and smiled when he found them. He walked up to them quietly, and whispered in Shawn's ear, "Follow me," as he pulled him towards the crowd. Gus raised his eyebrows, and Shawn followed Reid. When they reached the group again, Reid fell to the ground dramatically and yelled "WHOA!" He made his body squirm up and down like a worm, and jolted up when he saw that all eyes were on him.

"I.....I see a vision of......of............." he stammered. Shawn smiled- realizing what Reid was doing, and joined in.

"Of psychic-ness! Yes, yes! I see it to now!" Shawn shouted. Reid inwardly cheered- happy to see how fast he had caught on.

''A......a woman! Yes! And a man...........dancing?" Reid asked with his eyes closed in the same tone Shawn did when he faked a vision.

"Yes yes! Dancing!" Shawn cheered as he too spasmed out like Reid.

"Oh! Oh! And.........and the man! He's-he's........." Reid ran up to Shawn, and grabbed his hands- proceeding to tango with him. "Dirty Landry! The song by Bitter;Sweet is playing! At rehearsal for..........for............" Reid exclaimed. Suddenly, Shawn realized where Reid was going with this, and knew what he was trying to tell him.

"The dance competiton tonight! The woman is tall...........and I'm seeing a 'D'............D..........eyonce? No! D............iana? Diana!'' Shawn shouted with triumphant.

"Diana Lowe?" Gus asked.

"Yes! That's it! And evidence........on....on a............" Reid said- imitating the fake psychic he was still tango-ing with to perfection. "Lassider's shoe." he whispered in Shawn's ear.

"I'm seeing shoe..............shoe- kick? Shoe- drive? No! Lass- shoe! Lassy shoe! No, Lassider's shoe!" Shawn exclaimed.

"What about my shoe?'' Lassidor demanded.

"Take it off and find out." JJ suggested.

"I see powder...no, white.............no. White powder." Reid hinted- hoping they would figure out what he meant.

'' A drug? Is he poisoning them?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Shawn shouted as he threw his arms in the air, and stopped dancing with Reid. "Three other men- at 7 pm- the last practice! And my dad's her newest partner!" He put his arms down, and opened his eyes.

"Whoa- you guys are right. The powder's right here on his shoe!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Probably from when we checked it out earlier." Morgan agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Rossi said-making both Reid and Shawn smile. They all rushed to the car, but Reid, Gus, and Shawn slowed down so they could talk.

"Thanks, you saved our asses." Gus said. Reid smiled.

"That was kinda fun." Reid admitted.

"Yeah, I thought so,too. Who knew you could tango?" Shawn teased. Suddenly, he stopped, and turned to Reid. 'Hey! We're both 'Spencer'! And fake psychics! Wow- we should start a club." he thought out loud.

"What about me? I've been here since the very beginning!" Gus said- outraged.

"You could be our lackey." Reid suggested- making Gus get mad.

"Damn. Gus does have a point. Oh well. I guess you'll just have to join our club!" Shawn said.

"Welcome to the club, Reid." Gus said.

"Hey, about after this, we go out for pineapple smoothies." Shawn suggested.

"Pinapple smoothies?'' Reid said- looking puzzled.

"Yeah, they're the best!" Gus agreed.

"It's settled then! Reid, after today you will no longer be a pineapple smoothie virgin. How does that make you feel?" Shawn asked. Reid smiled.

"Tickled pink." With that, the three men walked out of the police station, and into Gus' car- heading off for pineapple smoothies.

"So, is that a final no on the lackey thing?" Reid asked. Shawn smiled.

"We'll think about it." he promised.

"No we will most certainly not!" Gus yelled.

"Dude, seriously. It's times like this when I think we would be better off if you were a lackey."

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"You have quite a temper my good friend."

"What?! No I do not!" Reid smiled as he watched the two friends bicker back and forth- feeling reassured that making a fool of himself was well worth if it meant that these two were nowhere near done with their work. The only thing Reid regretted was the snickers and jokes that Morgan would make about it on th jet ride back to Quantico....

"...............ta-da! Just a short oneshot that i had stuck in my head. Please R&R!"


End file.
